


The time we spent together

by LunarMagnolia



Series: Stand by me, I’ll stand by you [4]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, HighSpecs, Humor, Post World Of Ruin, Post end game, Reunion, friendly teasing, highspecs baby, idk guys I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMagnolia/pseuds/LunarMagnolia
Summary: Aranea and Ignis take a couple of days off to spend time with their five-year-old Aurora. They set out, direction: the rebuilt city of Insomnia.They expected a lot of relax and happy moments, until a couple of old acquaintances passed by.Teasing and a surprising end to a long day ensured.





	The time we spent together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m back! I don’t know what I’m doing, I just wanted to write a funny thing before Episode Ignis comes out and destroys what’s left of my heart. 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy this!

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!”

Aurora’s overjoyed and unexpected call made Ignis and Aranea sit up on the bed with a start. It wasn’t a common occurrence that she’d wake up before his father, that’s why they were so surprised when they felt her jump on the bed between them, sprawled like a starfish.

“We gotta go! It’s late already!”

“Late? Did we oversleep?” 

Ignis asked with a hint of panic. Aranea on her part, after the mini heart attack at her daughter’s unique wake up call, groaned and laid back down rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands. 

“I dunno. What time is it?”

She asked with her voice still hoarse from sleep. As if on cue, the alarm on the nightstand went off. Apparently just the right time to wake up and have breakfast.

That’s how their week off had begun.

They had decided to take a couple of days off work and take Aurora to Insomnia, now rebuilt and flourishing like ever before. It was almost spring already and they wanted to spend time with each other, like a good family. Ignis had needed a bit of convincing, he still didn’t quite want to get anywhere near Insomnia, but after a couple of “I’ll hold your hand daddy don’t worry! Nothing will happen!” he relented. Anything for his little girl. Aranea was just glad to get away from Lestallum for a bit, she was growing tired of the little city. She needed a breather. 

Once they had set foot in Insomnia, both mother and daughter tried to describe the changes and the landscape to Ignis, who in return gifted them with facts and anecdotes about the landmarks and his own time there when he was younger. It was easier than he had thought remembering and sharing that part of life with his girls. Aurora in particular loved listening intently to his father, asking questions and dragging him around just to hear him talk. Aranea was in charge with the camera and tried her best not to be too distracted by shop windows full of fancy clothes and awesome useless things. She’d never been too much into shopping, but damn if Insomnia’s shops weren’t alluring.  
Aurora didn’t help with that, marveling at everything and anything that caught her eye. 

Around lunchtime they settled in the park near the Citadel for a picnic, rigorously cooked by Ignis himself before setting out. While Ignis was busy with the blanket and the food, Aranea and Aurora wandered off, leaving him alone. 

Until a quite familiar voice reached his ears. 

“Ignis? Is that you?” 

His head turned towards the source of the voice, but he couldn’t utter so much of a word before he found himself being tackled to the ground with a joyful squeal in his ear. 

“I’m- I’m happy to see you too, Iris.”

Ignis chuckled at her show of affection and gladly returned her hug, patting her on the back lightly. Who would have thought, the little Amicitia wandering in Insomnia. Not so little anymore, if Ignis could say feeling her in his arms. 

“Oh my gods, it’s been forever! How are you? Gladio’s here too! Gladio come here! Look who I found!” 

True to her words, heavy footsteps came towards them. Only Gladio weighted so much for that level of noise, even if he walked on the grass. The amused laughter that came from him only served for Ignis to fully recognize his comrade. 

“Heh, indeed. Come on, let him breathe, Iris.” 

Iris was now a full grown woman, but she always felt happy like a kid around her friends and his brother. Especially then, when a lot of time had passed. She sat up and Ignis followed suit, smiling at each other. 

“I don’t mind Gladio, she is always welcomed. Happy to see you too.”

Ignis got up to properly greet his longtime friend, extending his hand for him to take. Gladio laughed again and instead of shaking his hand, he patted Ignis on the back. The gesture almost knocked the wind out of him, but he found it endearing all the same.

“Quite unusual way to find each other again I’d say. What are you up to?” 

Asked Gladio, crossing his arms and taking a good look at the picnic set.

“I’d say you’re here with someone, mh?”

“Well-...” 

Ignis scratched the back of his head, suddenly very much aware of the situation. Gladio didn’t know about his new family. How would he react? 

He didn’t have to wait long to know that, since the youngest member of the family in question soon appeared behind him.

“Daddy look! I found a pretty stone that looks just like your eye!” 

“Daddy?” Iris and Gladio said in unison.

Ignis burned thirty shades of red while Iris and Gladio gaped at the little girl who was coming running towards him. She slowed down seeing the guests near his father, only to quickly dive to hide behind his long legs. When Ignis felt her cuddle close, he picked her up and smiled at her, trying to make her feel safe. She was quite shy and unsettled when she found herself in presence of strangers, a trait she’d heredited from him. Ignis was always happy to protect her little girl even though there wasn’t any imminent danger. 

“Aurora, these are Gladiolus and Iris Amicitia. Gladio, Iris, this is Aurora, my daughter.” 

Ignis smiled, holding his daughter close to him when he felt her perk up at the names and extended her little hand.

“Oh! I know who you are! Daddy told me a lot of stories about you!” 

The Amicitia siblings exchanged a quick look before smiling and shaking Aurora outstretched hand. Gladio chuckled, looking at Ignis with amusement painted in his eyes.

“Did he now?”

“Yes! My favorite is when you beat that huge meanie and got the fancy sword. Daddy told me that’s when he met mommy too.”

“Wait what? You met a girl and didn’t tell anyone?!” Gladio couldn’t help his surprised outburst and Iris arched her eyebrows, clearly surprised as well.

Ignis on his part was about to self combust. He didn’t know if his friends were ready to know who Aurora’s mother was, he didn’t want to explain everything from the beginning, not in front of her. Speaking of, where was Aranea? He could actually use a hand at the moment. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it, because just then another set of voices came in range for him to hear. 

“Prompto look! Ain’t that Ignis, Iris and Gladiolus?”

Only one person had that accent in Eos.

“Oh damn! Guys! Hello!”

Ever so cheerful. So that could only be...

“Cindy! Prompto!”

Just like she did with Ignis, Iris ran to hug the newly arrived friends and led them to the picnic area that Ignis had set up. Great. Aurora seemed to become intrigued at the mention of the two names, recognizing them from his father’s stories, but it didn’t ease her growing discomfort. She still saw them as strangers. The only thing that made her relax was her father’s light hold on her, securing her to his strong chest. 

“Aww and who’s this little princess here? Hello sweetie~” Cooed Cindy, shaking Aurora’s hand.

“H-hi! I’m Rory.”

Ignis smiled and formally introduced them like he did with Iris and Gladio. And again, when he said Aurora was his daughter Prompto and Cindy exchanged looks of surprise and a hint of amusement.

“Honestly, I think everyone here thought the first to father a child would be Gladio.” Said Prompto, pointing at him with his thumb.

“Damn right, I thought so too.” Gladio nodded in agreement, chuckling.

“Well, things can be unpredictable at times.”

Ignis replied matter of factly. However, he didn’t see the mischievous smile forming on Prompto’s lips. 

“So you have a kid... then where’s mommy?”

“Speaking of, you know he apparently met her while I was away with Cor? You remember that time with Gilgamesh.” Commented Gladio.

“What?! You met a girl and didn’t tell anyone?!” Prompto looked at Ignis with a look of pure outrage mixed with interest.

“For that matter, you know her too. All of you do.” Said Ignis.

A collective chorus of _“What?!?”_ made Ignis regret his words. 

“Though I have to say...” started Prompto, looking at Aurora closely. “She does remind me of someone... I can see Iggy but that hair color, where have I seen that already..?”

As if on cue, Aurora struggled to free herself from her secure spot leaning on her father’s chest and, once he’d put her down, ran towards an approaching figure. 

“Mommy you’re back!” 

At that all heads turned to follow the running child, only to see her lunge forwards into the awaiting arms of her mother, who picked her up effortlessly, not noticing the bewildered stares she was receiving. Behind her two others were following, looking delighted at the little girl’s appearance.

“Highwind! I can’t believe it!” Laughed Gladio.

“Gods damn me, Aranea! I’m so glad to see you!” Shouted Prompto suddenly overwhelmed by glee after seeing his friend. 

“Why, hello to you too, boys and ladies. Long time no see.” Aranea greeted them smiling and stopped right beside Ignis. 

“And Biggs and Wedge too, it’s been a long damn while.” Gladio greeted the two men. 

“Hey people.” Said Wedge.

“Wedge you owe me a hundred gils. Look who’s there.” Said Biggs, nodding towards Ignis.

“Scientia! I knew it would be him.” He muttered with a hint of smugness.

“Well you still lost that bet.”

A chorus of laughter erupted from the enlarged group of friends, much to Ignis’ chagrin. But he laughed too, why not after all? It was the weirdest of the occurrences: how come everyone was there, in the same place at the same time? How many odds were there? Best live the moment.

Eventually they decided to spend the whole day together, chatting and wandering through the city. They discovered that Iris and Gladio were in Insomnia for their “shopping ritual”, where Iris would drag Gladio around shops and generally spend time with his big brother; Prompto had convinced Cindy to take a stroll in the rebuilt city and accompany him since he wanted to take a few shots of the blossoming trees; Biggs and Wedge were traveling and working here and there, helping with the last things to do, so they were there for work in a way.

It was a very pleasant day to say the least. By the end of it Aurora called everyone either “uncle” or “aunt” and felt at ease among the infinite quantity of cuddles she’d receive by them. They all adored Ignis and Aranea’s little girl and she adored them all in return. All the characters in her father’s stories were right in front of her; if that isn’t a child’s dream coming true. 

When evening started to settle, they still didn’t want to part ways, so they followed Gladio to his old manor, that too rebuilt, and opted for a nice cup noodles, pizza and wine based dinner against Ignis’ protests. (“I can cook for everyone, it’s not a problem.” “Yes we know and we adore your food. But first you’re a guest, second we wanna all be together so if anything go get the water boiling.”) 

When Aurora fell asleep, however, from innocent night with friends things escalated quickly, if Ignis said so himself. 

“Alright the baby girl is asleep, now spit it out: how did it happen?” Inquired Gladio, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring at Ignis with a glint of mischief shining in his eyes.

“I trust you know how babies are made, Gladio?”

That earned a common laughter, but it didn’t save him from the imminent round of teasing. 

“That’s why I’m asking! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Mate I think you already know that.” Intervened Biggs. “Scientia here is even worse than Lady A, he keeps his things for himself, like she does.” 

“Ow, you know me too well Biggs.” 

“Always Lady A.” 

“Still Iggy, you could’ve said something.” A pause, then he resumed. “She’s beautiful, you know?”

“Yes I am aware. Aranea was very patient and helped me create a very accurate image of her in my mind.”

“You guys are just so cute together!” 

Iris’ innocent comment made them both blush lightly and exchange looks. Well, Aranea looked at him from the brim of her glass of red wine, Ignis did his best to throw her a side glance in return. 

“So when are you two gonna marry? Or did you do it already?”

Aranea almost spit out the wine at the sudden intrusive question from Prompto. Ignis tensed and blushed even harder, but tried to defend Aranea and himself anyway. 

“W-what, no, wait-“ 

“I bet it would be sooo romantic!~”

“Iris-“

“Yeah, I’d love to see Iggy in a white dress, he’d look so sexy.”

“Gladio! What the-“

“I wanna be the photographer! I’d do it for free just let me take the pictures! Imagine Aurora in a little dress herself!~”

Everyone “aww”-ed at Prompto’s suggestion, all except Ignis and Aranea, who were currently trying their best to keep their composure. 

“Can we please stop talking about me and Specs’ relationship?”

“Aw come on Highwind, don’t tell me y’aint ever thought of marrying Iggy.” Teased Cindy with a sly wink. Aranea cringed slightly internally.

“Ha, maybe marrying is too forward-“

“Thank you Wedge.”

“-But Lady A here surely had a thing for him back in the days.”

“Wedge!”

Ignis’ mood made a 180 and shifted from utterly wanting to dig a hole and hide there forever to curious to say the least. Aranea had a “thing” for him back in the days? 

“Oh don’t worry Aranea, he had a crush on you too.” 

“Gladio what are you saying?!”

Then again. It was Aranea’s turn to be intrigued.

“The truth Iggy, you were so obvious.”

Everyone “ooh”-ed in anticipation, clearly enjoying the banter.

“I absolutely was not.” 

“You absolutely were.”

“If it can be of any consolation Scientia,” Intereupted Biggs. “Lady A was very, very obvious too.”

“Will you shut up by the end of the night? Asking for a friend.” 

“Nah.”

Aranea rolled her eyes refilling her glass of wine. Her lifesaver. She could blame her current face color on it. Ignis on the other hand was trying hard to find a way to escape from the tricky conversation.

“Come on you two, you can’t fool us. You made a baby together and we know you both well enough to say you wouldn’t have if you didn’t like each other.” Gladio said with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Like yes-“ Started Aranea.

“As friends.” Continued Ignis.

“Exactly.”

“So you mean you would make a baby with me too if I asked, Lady A?” Biggs winked at her, earning a laugh from Wedge next to him.

“Now you’re pushing your luck.”

“See?” Biggs and Wedge highfived each other and laughed triumphantly, while Aranea scoffed and rolled her eyes for the nth time.

“That means nothing Biggs, you’re no dad material and you know that.”

“Hah, touché.”

“What about you Iggy? Would you raise a child with me?” Interjected Gladio, wiggling his eyebrows and making his sister snort. Ignis didn’t like the question one bit, but since they were there...

“If I reckon rightly Gladio, you already have someone to raise a hypothetical child with.”

A roar of “ooh!!”s and laughter erupted in the room, making Ignis both cringe inside and feel quite smug for his comeback.

“Yeah don’t avoid the question Iggy.”

Ignis scoffed and adjusted his visor. So much for a good comeback. 

“Come on, say it.” Grinned Gladio.

“No.” 

“No what?”

Ignis sighed defeated, leaning back on the sofa and crossing his arms.

“No I wouldn’t, as you are a child yourself.”

“Ouch, that hurts Iggy! Poor Gladio.”

Everyone laughed and cheered at Prompto’s words as he highfived Gladio.  
Just when the teasing was about to start again, all attention was drawn to the little bundle of blankets nestled between Ignis and Aranea. Aurora was stirring, probably disturbed by the loud chatting of the adults around her, and she laid her head on Ignis’ thigh, while her little feet searched for his mother’s warmth. Immediately both parents scooted closer to each other to let her sprawl comfortably on their legs. The soft happy noise Aurora let out made everyone in the room smile. 

“She’s a real mommy and daddy’s princess.” Whispered Cindy smiling.

“I know right. She loves sleeping with us.” Agreed Aranea, caressing her daughter’s hair softly.

“Perhaps that’s our cue to call it a night, don’t you think Aranea?” Said Ignis.

“Right.” 

“Then let’s all go.” Suggested Gladio.

“Maybe we can spend tomorrow together too?” Said Prompto hopefully.

They all agreed to spend the next day together, then after hugs and goodnight kisses, everyone went back to their hotels and homes.

The car ride was silent, mostly not to disturb the sleeping princess, but once they were back to their room and Aurora was safely tucked under the blankets with her parents, Ignis broke the silence.

“Aranea? Are you sleeping yet?” He whispered, reaching for her with a hand under the blankets.

“No Specs, what’s the matter?” Aranea replied, finding his hand and brushing her fingers against his to let him know she was paying attention.

“I was wondering, after hearing what our friends said...” he hesitated, but Aranea’s soft hand caressing his gave him a bit of courage. “...should we actually get married?”

The darkness concealed Aranea’s half embarrassed half pleased grin, but not her amused chuckle. She couldn’t help it. Her cute Iggy, always wondering and thinking and being adorable and flustered about the simplest things.

“Are you asking?”

She didn’t need to see Ignis’ face to know he was blushing furiously like a schoolboy, and she fought hard to suppress her own kind of embarrassed laughter. Were they actually having that conversation? In the dark? With Aurora sleeping soundly between them?

“Yes. I mean! No, I’m not, it’s just I was thinking-“

“You know what Specs? Yes.”

Ignis’ mouth fell open for a couple of seconds, astonished by her reply. Did she just say yes to his “marriage proposal”? He asked just to be sure.

“Yes, w-what?”

Aranea let out a clearly fake annoyed sigh, placing the back of her free hand on her forehead in a dramatic manner.

“I guess I’ll _have_ to marry you. You’ve been _so_ eloquent, my heart _swells_ with love, for your beautiful words went right through it. I just _can’t_ say no to such a kind and beautiful gentleman’s request.”

After a moment of silence Ignis broke in a wholehearted laughter, though he tried to keep it down for Aurora’s sake. Aranea too had to throw down her mask and laughed. What a weird thing. They just got engaged in a hotel bed, in their daughter’s presence. When their laughter subsided, Ignis spoke again.

“Are you being serious?”

“Of course Specs. I mean, nothing would change. We already live together and we have Aurora, I can hardly see other outcomes. In fact, it might be convenient? Plus...”

Aranea remained silent for a couple of seconds and Ignis prompted her on, especially after feeling her fingers twitch subtly against his.

“Plus?”

“Ugh don’t make me say that. You know.” 

Ignis arched an eyebrow genuinely confused at her sudden change. “Do I?”

“Yes, shut up.” 

Ignis did shut up, but more because he didn’t quite grasp what she wanted to say. Fortunately for him her will, may it be for the tiredness or the wine, broke almost instantly.

“I got used to have you around. Like, you’re kind of my wife anyway. You’ve been for so long I...”

He really wanted to know why he was being pegged as the wife twice in a night, but chose not to ask for the time being. Aranea’s next words prevented him from speaking anyway. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you now.”

Few times Ignis Scientia had been stunned into silence in his life, but this absolutely gained the first place. He didn’t know what to say. 

Maybe because it’s how he felt too. 

A small smile formed on his lips as he sat up on his haunches slowly. Aranea almost had a heart attack, thinking he was going to leave, but when he found one of her hands again and brought it to his lips, every possible doubt in her head cleared.  
She sat up too, careful not to wake Aurora, and faced Ignis in the dark. 

It had been so long since they first met. Eighteen years. Fifteen since they had moved in together in Lestallum. Eight since the darkness had been lifted. Five since Aurora was born. They were 48 and 40. They’d been through hell and back, they’d seen every side of each other, they’d bared their minds and hearts, even bodies in the end. The trust they felt when the other was around was so great they knew they wouldn’t trust themselves more. Nobody could ever replace the role they’d taken. Better make it official then.

“I must confess, Aranea.” He began, caressing her hands in his. “Neither can I.” 

He took a long breath, weighing the words he was going to say. So simple, but so heavy. Once he said them, things would change. Ever so slightly, but still change. Was he ready for such a thing? 

Concentrating for a moment on his daughter soft breathing, he decided he was. He’d been for a long time. 

“So, Aranea Highwind,” he started after a brief pause. “Will you do me the honor and marry me?”

Aranea found it extremely hard not to smile and scoff slightly at his impromptu formal proposal. This man, really. Her heart was beating so fast, her cheeks hurt for how much she was smiling, she felt so giddy and excited. She felt young again, and so, so inexplicably happy. Yes. Of course yes. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d considered him her wife, well alright, husband, for the longest time. Ever since she found herself pregnant for the first time. 

She wondered if Ignis had considered her the same way she did for him. Not that it mattered, because they were finally meeting on the same page anyway after years and years of unspoken things.

“I’ve already told you yes, idiot.” She finally whispered, holding his hands tightly.

They laughed after a moment, a laugh of utter relief. Neither of them could actually believe what was happening.

“Shall we seal this promise with a kiss, then?” Asked Ignis in a spur of boldness.

“Only if it makes your cheeky ass shut up.” 

Said Aranea as her hands went to his scarred cheeks. His found their way to her sides, and their lips slowly closed the gap between them. When they touched, their heads tilted slightly, their bodies too came closer to one another until their arms encircled each other to share the most tender hug they’d ever felt. They were so close they could feel each other’s racing heartbeats through their chests. 

They were happy. So happy. Even when their lips parted and they both hid their faces in the crook of the other’s neck, they felt like it was something always meant to be. They felt relieved, like a heavy weight had been lifted, they felt like they could fly away just holding each other in their arms. They didn’t want to let go for anything in the world. 

Only the light shifting of blankets and a quiet whine coming from the bed made them come back from their enchanted dream. They reluctantly let go and placed a hand near Aurora, who was searching for them even in her deep sleep. When she felt their presence near, she quieted down and resumed her slumber happily. 

“We should sleep now.”

Ignis whispered against Aranea’s cheek before slowly leaning back to resume his position near his daughter. Aranea silently agreed, leaving a gentle caress on his face before doing the same and laying down near her little girl.

“Are we gonna tell the others?” She asked closing her eyes.

Ignis chuckled, caressing Aurora softly out of habit. She loved his father’s cuddles and he was always happy to oblige.

“We probably should. In due time.” Nodded Ignis, throwing an arm around both his girls to feel them close.

Aranea smiled and made a silent noise of approval, placing a soft kiss to Aurora’s little head instinctively. Like an apology for having left her alone. Then she chuckled and made one last comment before falling asleep.

“You know, I can’t wait for the wedding night~.”

**Author's Note:**

> S U R P R I S E!! I tried so so hard to keep their relationship a very deep but not romantic one. I failed miserably, I’m sorry. Blame my hopeless romantic soul. 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think about this if you like! See you next time!~


End file.
